Goodbye
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Tenia un presentimiento ... quisa algún día... lo volvería a ver


Podía ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, debía admitir que le dolía verla así y mas aun por su culpa. Podía ver sus labios moverse, pero no prestaba atención a lo que decía, simplemente contemplaba la hermosura de su rostro al derramar esas lagrimas de cristal que la adornaban, sus mejilas rosadas de tanto llorar, aferrada a sus brazos negros suplicando que no lo hiciera, que no dañara a nadie, pero el no la escuchaba, simplemente estaba hipnotizado por sus ojos azules. El la abrazo pegandola a su pecho, ella frotaba sus mejillas en el peludo pecho blanco del erizo quien no pudo hacer mas que intentar consolarla con caricias ya que le era imposible hacerlo con palabras, inventar excusas no era posible, le había explicado mil veces el porque de su decisión, pero ella seguia diciendo que no lo hiciera..

-Te lo suplico, Mephiles- dijo la felina entre dulces y amargos sollozos- No lo hagas... no vale la pena, por favor...-

-Mizu...- Mephiles le acaricio la cabeza intentado consolarla, pero nada parecia calmarla -debo hacerlo... estoy hecho de oscuridad, para eso naci- la apreto contra su cuerpo, tanto tiempo con ella le había ablandado, pero eso no le importaba, la sensación que ella le daba, le agradaba

-¡Pero tu puedes ser bueno!- ella se aferro a el-¡Puedes serlo...! Como... como lo eres conmigo Mephiles- alzo la mirada y se encontro con los ojos verdes grisaseos del erizo negro y azul

-...- El no supo que decir, pero era obvio que si seguia así iba a ceder a los ojos inocentes y esas suplicas. La separo con brusquedad, recibiendo el asombro de su acompañante- lo siento- se alejo de ella lentamente. Iba decidido a no mirar atras, porque si lo hacia, pobablemente iba a abrazarla y aferrarse a ella para no ir a ningun lado como un niño pequeño. Escucho como ella gritaba su nombre, incluso pudo sentir sus manos temblorosas sostener su brazo derecho para detenerlo suplicandole que no lo hiciera; el se negaba a mirarla, si lo hacia caeria rendido ante ella, así que se safo de su agarre empujandola con fuerza, esucho como ella terminaba en el suelo por haberla empujado tan fuerte.

-Mephiles...- le susurro, su voz demostraba el dolor interno que sentia

No se atrevió a voltear para verla, le dolio lo que hizo, apreto los puños y siguió su camino,solo escuchando los gritos de la chica sin siquiera voltear a verla.

...

..

.

Se había fusionado con solaris, ahora era podereso y podía cumplir su meta, sin embargo para eso, tuvo que hacer mucho daño a muchas personas, pero eso no le importaba... sabía que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo porque cada vez que lastimaba a alguien, se acorda de ella, no podía evitarlo...

Pero ya era tarde, estaba acorralado, tres erizos iban a acabarlo, iba a pagar sus fechorias...

-¡No!- un grito desgarrador lo saco de sus pensamientos, esa voz era... pero era imposible -¡Mephiles!-

Pudo ver a lo lejos a la gata de ojos azules, estaba siendo retenida por un equidna y un zorro de dos colas. Pudo ver como sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, su rostro refleaba aflicción y dolor -Mizu...- fue lo unico que pudo ver antes de recibir el ultimo impacto -lo siento- susuro para que luego todo fuera negro

-¡NO!- su grito desgarrador le rompio el corazón mas de uno, pero nadie entendia el porque lloraba desesperadamente por aquel ser oscuro -M-mephiles... no...-

Su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerse, callo al piso sentaba simplemnte mirando el lugar en donde estaba anteriormente el erizo de quien se había enamorado. Sus pupilas se contrageron y sus lagrimas no parabana de salir, no aguanto mas y grito su nombre una vez mas sentia su garganta desgarrarse, pero no pudo evitar llorar desconsoladamnte.

Sonic, Shadow y Silver se acercaron a ella, los tres sentian lastima por ella, aunque no sabian el porque ella lloraba por ese erizo oscuro, sabian que debió ser alguien importante. Nadie pregunto nada, no fueron capaces de avivar su dolor. Shadow se acerco a la gata crema y chocolate, se arrodillo frente a ella y coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica, esta no levantó la mirada siquiera, aun sollozaba y de vez en cuando repetia el nombre del erizo oscuro, o preguntaba el porque. Shadow no lo soporto mas, estuvó a punto de gritarle para que entrara en razón, pero Sonic le puso una mano en el hombro y nego con la cabeza, Shadow se apartó y Sonic se agacho en su lugar, tambien la abrazó con fuerza, pero ella solo sollozaba mas fuerte

-¡le dije que no lo hiciera! ¡que podía cambiar! ¿por que no me escuho? ¿por que sonic?-se repetia una y otra vez.

Sonic solo la abrazó con mas fuerza, pero así duro, por mucho tiempo

...

..

.

La historia se reinicio, cuando Mephiles murió, todo fue como si nunca paso. Nadie recordaba nada a excepción de Sonic, pero lo que el recordaba era algo diferente, donde no había conocido a la gata quien ahora era como su hermana.

Sin embargo, Mizu no había corrido la misma suerte. Cada instante que pazo con Mephiles, su marcha y su muerte lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer, aun le dolia demasiado lo que paso, pues ella se había enamorado de verdad.

-Mephiles...- le susurro al viento, aun lo extrañaba

-¿Dijiste algo, Mizu?- preguntó el erizo azul antes de morder su chillidog. Estaba con todos haciendo un picnic

-¿Eh? Ah... no, nada -sonrió

Tenia un presentimiento... quisa algun día... lo volveria a ver.

...

Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy mala escribiendo en una tablet ono

Aquí un Mephimizu ¿ así se escribe no? Woa creo que tengo varios errores ortograficos x3U lamento eso

Quisa haga una secuela de esté fic... si es que a alguien le interesa xD

En fin, eso eso es todos, saludos!

Att: Mizu

PD: deben amarme ;3;


End file.
